I am not Perfect, But Neither Are You
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She missed him, honeslty. But what could a 12 year old girl in love do? Wait. And when they met again, she swore it was perfect, until noah Threathened to punch him in the face if he did not cut it out.  JxR


She smiled as she was welcomed into the Performers Summer Camp in Michigan, it was one of the best recreational camps that America had and she was a very proud camper. She had been practicing her team efforts and unluckily for her, that had not been successful much.

She walked into the main lobby and sat down in one of the many couched that the staff had put upon the room, her bags were at her feet and she smiled at the occasional person who looked her way. She was excited and it showed, this was the first year she had done this and even though she would miss her fathers, she was glad she had accepted.

She waited as the rest of the campers she would be with sat down and found themselves waiting too, she looked around and she noticed some older girls, some of them were very pretty and she wished her 12 year old body was more attractive.

She frowned as she gently touched the locket hanging around her neck, it was not until someone was pushed into her that she yelped, on top of her was a boy and she scowled. The boy only blinked as he laid on her and she was starting to get mad, "Will you please get off, you are rather heavy" she asked and he chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you", she bit her lip, she reminded herself to be nice.

"Of course you didn't, you were obviously pushed" she reasoned and then the boy was pulled back by some of what she guessed were his friends, he smiled at her and managed to squeeze in between her and a boy sitting beside her. She rolled her eyes and paid attention to who she knew was the director of camp. She smiled brightly when she realized the activities would soon begin.

She didn't see the way he smiled when she smiled, she was cute he concluded and when he fell on her, he watched the way she scowled but when he apologized, she bit her lip and closed her eyes as if she was chanting something to herself. He chuckled when she told him her thoughts. This girl was quite different.

She looked excited for the camping to officially start. She clapped along with the other when the official blew the horn and then, they all stood up. She was short, he noticed. And he saw the shorts she was wearing, with the pretty blouse… was that ironed? Who was this girl? He touched her shoulder before she left and she turned around, the smiled still on her face. "Excuse me, are you going to the bonfire later?" he asked and she looked confused, but all of the sudden, as if she remembered, she nodded.

She forgot about the bonfire, she extended her hand, "I'm Rachel Berry, and you are?" he shook her hand, his grip confident. "I'm Jesse St. James", he said and she nodded once. "Well then Jesse, I supposed I will be seeing you at the bonfire tonight" she said and started turning around. His hand stopped her again, "Hey Rachel, do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked and her brows furrowed.

* * *

He was about to start walking with her when his friends called out for him, he turned around just a minute or so to say he was not going when she took the chance and slipped away. She smiled as she lost herself in the crowd of teenagers and pre-teenagers. According to her papers, she was in Camp house B and that was not far from the lobby.

She found her group in the front door of her establishment and once they welcomed her, she was granted a 'Big Sister', her name was Kimberley and she was 14, two years older than herself. She was a pretty blonde with big, green eyes and she was talented in the guitar and piano from what she was told. Actually, Kimberley was rather nice and she made a good older sister.

It was around 6 pm when they were all gathered in the huge stage perked in front of the lake, she saw Jesse with the boys he had been with earlier and beside her was Kimberley. They all sat down and she watched the stage, sitting with perfect posture in her seat, but she was surprised when someone sat beside her, she did not look at the person though and it was her mistake.

Beside her, Kimberley was smiling at whoever was on the other side of her and Rachel thought she saw the older girl blush. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned with a slight interest. There, beside her on the right side, was Jesse. And he was smiling at her. "Hey Rachel" he said and he smiled at her, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hello again Jesse, not to be rude at all… but why are you seated beside me?" she asked, her curiousness taking the best of her. Kimberley grabbed onto her arm and she was forced to face her as the older girl whispered harshly. "You know Jesse St. James?" she asked and I just nodded, "Something like that, he so rudely fell on top of me this morning during the opening of camp" she said and the older girls eyes went back to the boy beside her.

I just turned around and saw the boy beside me talking to another boy next to him. I shook my head and looked straight again, but his hand was too close to hers and she was not joyful about it. The director came onto stage and she clapped along the rest. "Thank You all, and now, as you know we have a lot of new members, but I'm just going to say this at once… This is all fun guys, so don't get overstressed, we're here to learn something, wow some people and mostly, have fun!"

She watched as some of the staff came out with a big plastic bowl filled with papers, "Now, as a new ritual, I'll take out a paper, and whoever's name is on it will come up. Know that all of these are newcomers, and the siblings who they adopted will perform too.. First runner up is…. Parker Johnson with Leroy! C'mon boys…!", she watched at least five performances and then the last one was about to start, "Okay, now the last pair we'll have for tonight are…. Rachel Berry and Kimberley Asher!" Jesse nudged me and I stood up along Kimberley.

I walked onto stage and smiled, this is what I do best. And this is what I excel at… let the show begin. I sat in one of the high stools after Kimberley got the guitar, I was going to perform 'Mine' by Taylor Swift and the music started, Kimberley was doing good with the guitar so far…. I took a gentle grip on the microphone and my mouth opened….

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_You were in college, workin' part time, waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_

_Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_You remember, we were sittin' there, by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're takin' on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothin' figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_You remember, we were sittin' there, by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_You said 'everything was slippin' right out of our hands_

_I ran out cryin', and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

_(Hold on, we'll make it last)_

_(Hold on, never turn back)_

_(Hold on) You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_(Hold on) You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) We're gonna make it now_

_(Hold on) And I can see it_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah) (I can see it now) _

The clapping was louder than before and I smiled as I hoped off the stool, for some reason, Kimberley just hoped off and disappeared into the crowd. Good, she would just be an obstacle in my career either way. When I walked off too, the bonfire was started and everyone gathered in their own groups, I shrugged to myself, I did not need them. Success is a lonely path after all.

* * *

I sat on a log, and I did not exactly enjoy the feeling of it under my behind, but I had to bear with it. Suddenly, a couple of girls came and sat beside me, but none of them spoke to me. One of them mentioned Jesse's name and I was intrigued. And so I listened…

I was rather shocked at what they said, did they have no shame? One of them, the tall redhead wanted to sleep with him, no point with hiding that, but the others talked so highly of him, it made them sound ridiculous. I had to keep myself in control as I almost snorted once. I stood up and walked to the long table filled with snacks and I noted with much discomfort, most was meat.

I narrowed my eyes at the sausages and kept on looking, as I reached to grab a marshmallow, someone accidentally touched my hand, and I looked up. It was Noah! "Noah?" I whispered and he looked at me, he looked confused and I blushed, it was not Noah. "I am sorry, I must have confused you with someone I know", I grabbed my marshmallow and walked away, embarrassed. Why couldn't Noah come with me? I wouldn't have been lonely without him.

I sat down on the chair someone had left unoccupied and I roasted it slowly, turning the wooden stick in my hands. It was a loud sound beside me that made me take my dazed mind off the fire, it was Jesse and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Hey", he sounded so confident, "Excuse me, are you stalking me or something?" I said and he chuckled, "No, I just want to get to know you, Rachel. How old are you?"

I frowned, "I'm currently 12, and how old are you, Jesse? You are most obviously older", he just smiled and I raised an eyebrow, "I'm 15", I could only muster a simple "Oh". honestly, it was until this level were my social skills ended. "You are very talented", he said and I saw him come near to me, I just looked at him. "I'm very aware, thank you", he rolled his eyes and I smiled.

* * *

She was obviously not modest, but that suited me. She was younger than me, but it didn't matter. I could tell she was going to be fun to hang around with and I neared her. She just looked at me, it was not too much after that we found ourselves laughing and talking freely from almost every subject we could muster.

So far, I knew the basic information. She was Jewish, a vegetarian, she lived in Lima, Ohio and she was very talented. She loved Broadway and she was going to be famous, she said it herself. I found myself liking her.

It was around 9:30 pm when I walked her back to her Establishment and when she was going to leave, I took her hand and kissed her cheek, I only said "See you tomorrow, Rachel", and I walked away to my own camping house with a stupid smile on my face.

It was until the next couple of days that I saw her, I concluded she had been avoiding me and I did not like it. I walked around the path, a random girl had told me she had been here these days and I frowned as I walked faster, I found her on a bench, watching the ducks in the lake. She was singing to herself and I found that strangely nice.

I sat beside her and she literally jumped. I laughed and she glared at me, "Jesse St. James, don't ever to that again" she scolded and I had to smile, "So, why have you been hiding from me?" I asked and she bit her lip as she looked away. "I have not been avoiding you, per say, but more like we just did not see each other…" she was still not looking at her, he sighed and grabbed her chin. She looked like a fish out of the water and I kissed her lips gently.

I pulled away softly and opened my eyes, she was staring at me, eyes wide open. She suddenly got up and ran, she was running from me! I stood up and chased her, she fell down and I ran my way to her, she was staring at her foot intertwined with the growing vines, I knelt down and she looked frightened.

"Don't touch me," she whispered and I touched her foot, definitely swollen, she winced and her hands closed into fists, I placed her hand around my neck and I lifted her up. We had a good 10 minute walk at least and I smiled down at her, she was in pain but she was still amazing.

"I heard about you, Jesse St. James… some girls even want to have sex with you" she whispered and I chuckled, I kissed her temple, and she rested her forehead against my chest. "Don't worry, I'm only going to be with you, Rachel. I honestly like you" I said and she smiled, "Good… I think I might like you back" she said, and the rest of the walk was held in laughs or whispers.

* * *

Summer ended quickly, we were both in love, but it was certainly not easy. After all, a lot of girls had huge crushes on Jesse and it was rather hard to ignore the dirty looks. But she looked past ahead of that and it was the last day of the Camp that she was depressed. She'd never see him again, and they both knew it.

The next day was the hardest day of the whole season, everything was chaos and they barely had time, she cried and he held her. "I'll miss you, but think brightly, we'll see each other next summer. And we can stay in touch", he had said and she had just shook her head. "You know very well we won't. So I have to say, have a nice life Jesse St. James" and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly before running off into the bus. He just waved as she left.

Funny thing, two months later, his parents told him about his transfer to Carmel High, in Ohio. He was so happy, it was rather weird to his parents. Next thing he knew, Rachel's number had been changed and he didn't see her again. He spent his freshman year without hearing from her, same as the next and the next. No Rachel, but that did not stop him from breaking a few hearts here and there.

And that was when he joined Vocal Adrenaline.

* * *

She smiled, she was already 15 and today was special, she was having practice with Glee club, and she smiled as she made her way to the choir room. Sectionals were coming up and they needed practice. And specially if, not.. When they went on to Regional's, they would be against Vocal Adrenaline and they were very good.

She narrowed her eyes as days passed on, before she knew it, Sectionals were here, and the whole drama too. She had been wrong in telling Finn about the baby, but she loved Finn and he was going through this guilt path and she could not stand for it. Next thing she knew, she was alone and Mercedes was going to sing a solo.

Imagine her surprise, which was rather huge as the other schools performed their songs. She was furious and it showed, she had told all her Glee teammates to meet her in five minutes. She was having a panic attack and it was then when Finn arrived and saved them.

The lights dimmed and she heard the man present them, the music started and she pulled the curtains open, Mercedes was supposed to sing, but those Jane Adam's girls had taken her song. And thus she was in charge now, and she stepped out…

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putta_

_Life's candy_

_And the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill_

_It's me and not you_

_Who told you_

_You're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir_

_I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection_

_A freckle on the nose_

_Of life's complexion_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

_I gotta fly once_

_I gotta try once_

_Only can die once, right, sir_

_Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me love_

_Cause I'm a "comer"_

_I simply gotta march_

_My heart's a drummer_

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade_

_I'm gonna live and live now_

_Get what I want, I know how_

_One roll for the whole shebang_

_One throw that bell will go clang_

_Eye on the target and wham!_

_One shot, one gun shot and bam_

_Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir_

_I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me love_

_Cause I'm a "comer"_

_I simply gotta march_

_My heart's a drummer_

_Nobody, no nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade_

She regained her breath and she smiled, her solo was over… now she depended on her friends.

* * *

He almost chocked on his own saliva when he saw her, she was here! She was in Mckinley High and she was doing a solo, a rather hard one too. He watched her, she was amazing and when she reached the last verse, everyone was already clapping. He surprised his own teammates when he stood up and clapped himself.

Now all he had to do was wait until they came out, and he'd surprise her.

The minute they were announced winners, they had their very first group hug, and Noah hugged her too, and she was glad the boy was her friend again, once they received the trophy, Noah and Finn picked her up and she laughed so hard she thought she couldn't breath, it was then when she though she had seen someone call her.

She turned and standing there was someone she thought she would never see again, not after that summer… "Jesse?" she whispered but the boys kept on carrying her away, she could only stare. The crowd moved and after a bit, she put that matter on the back of her mind, she smiled at her comrades, they won, now they would have a proper celebration.

He just stood there, she had left. Again. His eyes narrowed at the men who carried her, she was wearing a dress for god's sake! He would see her again, he was certain, but until then… Vocal Adrenaline had practice to do. Glee had proven itself, and that's when he grasped the reality of the situation, Rachel was his enemy, this would be interesting.

* * *

It was not until the week after that he had to go to the Musical Library and when he walked in, he saw the most unexpected sight. Rachel was looking at some music sheets and he walked straight up to her. He took the sheet from her hand, and said a simple "Hello Rachel", she looked so surprised it was actually amusing. "Jesse? Jesse St. James?" she asked and he nodded, she smiled and he smiled back.

Soon, they found themselves at the small café outside the library and they were talking about everything that had happened, and she was laughing, "How long has it been, Jesse?" she said with a smiled and he just looked at her, "Three years, you're what… fifteen?" she nodded and he smiled. "Very grown up, Rachel", he said and she just smiled, she was about to say something when a cell phone rang and she grabbed hers, she answered and smiled as the voice on the other line talked.

"Oh, Noah… Yes, I am almost done…. No, oh god, is it really that late?.. Are you coming home with me? Of course, you know my fathers love having you over, as long as you don't eat everything in our fridge, of course… I'll be down there in a bit. Good Bye", she said as she hung up. She looked at the watched she wore on her left wrist and frowned, she started to stand, "Oh sorry, Jesse, I must leave. Are you visiting in Ohio?" she asked and he smiled, "I live here now", and he stood up too.

He walked her towards the parking lot, but she had walked here, her car was at McKinley High's parking lot, and thus he offered her a ride. She accepted with a smiled and he helped her get on the rather high Range rover. "Jesse, if I am 15, you should be 18, am I right?" he nodded and she nodded to herself, "Where are you studying at?" she asked and he really didn't want to let her know, but he reasoned. "Carmel High", with no other choice, he turned the music on, and he smiled.

"Want to sing something for the old times?" she looked at his stack of music, "Well, What did you have in mind?" , he just pressed the play button and 'Hello' came on, she smiled and she fisted the skirt she had on. He looked at her from the side of his eye, she was wearing a rather short skirt, and a button up blouse. Ironed, he mused as he drove slower.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams _

_I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for? _

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile _

_You're all I've ever wanted, _

_(and) my arms are open wide _

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, _

_I love you ... _

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair _

_And tell you time and time again how much I care _

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow _

_Hello, I've just got to let you know _

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do _

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely,_

_or is someone loving you? _

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying,_

_I love you ... _

_Hello, is it me you're looking for? _

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do _

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying _

_... I love you _

He pulled into the parking lot of her high school and she told him it was her car beside them, she smiled and was about to unlock the car when he placed his hand on hers, "Rachel, would you go out with me… again?" he asked and she just sat there, a perplexed look on her face.

"Again? Oh Jesse. What we did was hardly dating, I believe it was more of an urgenc-" she got caught off by his lips, he was kissing her! And why was she not stopping him? She didn't know, of course she was attracted to him, and he was more than talented, but was she not in love with Finn? She did not care at the moment.

Her hands found their way to his hair and he groaned into the kiss, she froze. What was that? He pulled away, just to come close again to deliver a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry. I suppose I got carried away with the kiss just like Melchior in 'Spring Awakening'", he whispered and she was in awe. She kissed him again, this time, he was the shy one, and he did not understand why.

Was this the same girl who he had kissed three years ago? His hand took hers and he gave her a slight squeeze, she pulled away, "I'd love to go out with you, Jesse, but I have to leave now, Noah will probably be mad if I take too long" she said as she unlocked the car and hoped off, he watched her leave and then he pulled out, just to see Rachel in a headlock with a man, laughing hard.

He narrowed his eyes, so this was Noah? Why did he look at her that way? And why was she laughing at the way he was terrorizing her? He just drove away, knowing they would see each other again, and very soon.

* * *

She smiled as she saw Jesse's truck drive away, she had been laughing at Noah and he put her in a headlock, but she punched him and he looked at her in amazement. She smirked, so what? Noah was her best friend, she could be silly around him.

That night, he went over for dinner and they talked like usual, it was true her fathers enjoyed having him over, and she realized as she took him home, it was a rather fun evening.

* * *

It was another week, and Friday was nearing, meaning her date with Jesse but it was on Tuesday that Mr. Schue told them they had been invited over to Carmel High to see Vocal Adrenaline perform, and she was rather anxious. Vocal Adrenaline had won for three years straight in National competition. On the way to Carmel, they all sang and talked, it was enjoyable.

Kurt and Mercedes were talking about the latest fashion sense, while Finn and Mike, Matt and Puck discussed the upcoming football match, Quinn was sitting beside me and we were talking about the baby while Santa and Brittany talked about Cheerios and Sue Sylvester, and Tina was telling Artie something about her dye.

When they arrived, Mr. Schue led them to the auditorium where Vocal adrenaline awaited and when they arrived, Rachel sniffed the air, it smelt like success, and she did not like it. At all. Noah took her arm and they were whispering about baby matters when she heard that voice, Vocal Adrenaline was putting a show, and she did not like what she was seeing.

"Rachel, c´mon and sit", finn said but she was frozen to the bone, the main male singer up there was none other than Jesse and she just stared. He was doing a twirl when he saw her, and her eyes hardened. She turned around and made her way out of the auditorium, never looked back.

She made her way to the small campus garden, and she sat down. What had she done? She had walked out on her teammates. She took her cell phone out and went into messages, she sighed as the message was sent to Noah. She sighed as her hands went to her head. She breathed in and just waited.

* * *

He was actually being pissy about the whole coming to Carmel thing, and all he could think was Fuck you, voca-gay- adrenaline dudes! His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket, he saw Rachel's Id as the texter and he looked around, fuck, she was gone.

He looked onto the stage, and saw they were done, Mr. Schue turned and looked all of them, good for him, he noticed something was wrong. "Hey, guys, where is Rachel?", he saw one of the punks freeze and he narrowed his eyes as he stood. "Don't Fucking know, be right back," he said as he walked out, he was pissed, where did fucking Berry go to now?

He found her sitting on a bench, holding her head in her hands and for that moment, he seriously felt bad for whoever had angered her. He took her hand and calmed her down, after all, that was what he did when she lost it.

* * *

She ended up with her forehead buried into his shoulder, mumbling and he caught most of it. "He played me, he knew I was in Glee Club and he just let me go on and on about it"…. or "I cannot believe I missed the fact he was talented and he studied in Carmel High". it was not until they had sat there for almost 10 minutes that he made her stand up. "Who played you, Rachel?" he asked and she just mumbled, "Jesse".

He took her arm and started pulling her towards the doors, "Look Berry, you are not going to sulk, got it? Not friend of Puck's sulks and you are going to walk into that room and show him he can't fucking use you", and with that, they walked arm in arm, and he was going to enjoy the show.

* * *

He watched impatiently as the seconds ticked, where was she? Finally, she walked through the door. And he walked towards her, took her hand and pulled her out once more. When they reached the hall, he turned and kissed her, hard.

She gasped and his tongue slipped in, she whimpered as she pulled him closer. Finally, he let her go and she pulled back. "What was that?" she asked between breaths and he just closed her eyes, "I did not tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't give me a chance"… she smiled and kissed him once, "You should have had more faith in me, Jesse".

He smiled, he sure as heck was relieved, and as he kissed her temple, she sighed. "You know, Jesse, just because I am going on one date, it does not meant much", he chuckled. "One date? Rach, you're my girlfriend now, and believe me, I would never hurt you"…

He smiled as they walked back to the auditorium, hand in hand, she smiled at him and he smiled back until… "This does not mean we will not beat you in Regional's". He laughed, he would have expected nothing less from his Rachel.


End file.
